The Angel from Hell
by keepcalmandrawr
Summary: While flying back, Peter falls to earth. He begins desperately searching for Wendy. But, another evil is brewing. Sebastian is trying to pursue Wendy and he is no angel. Meanwhile Ashlyn, Sebastian last lover is trying to pursue Peter. But, that is just the beginning. Hook is in the real world, and he is in for revenge. Based on the 2003 movie.
1. Prologue

WELL WELL WELL, LOOK WHO'S BACK WITH FIYAH! HEY GUYS! Hey, I've collaborated with my amazing fanfic sister, Rebecky2277! We are both writing this, and yes, it is kind of the same but hers is a lil sneak peak of how we're going to write. I, keepcalmandrawr, will be doing all the boys/hunks/sexy protagonists. Basically all the guys POV and my good ol sis over here, will be doing the girls/pretties/gorgeous protagonists. I hope you guys enjoy! XOXO 


	2. Chapter 1: Wendy's POV

I am in misery and there ain't nobody who can comfort me ~ Misery by Maroon 5

I watched Peter Pan as he flew out the window, into the starry sky. My eyes turned watery as I looked at the boys then back out the window. Peter Pan was real. He was my hero. He was my lover. Soon after Peter left, Mum and Dad led the Lost Boys to the bathroom and showered each of them individually. The Lost Boys were amazed at our giant bathtub and they jumped happily into the welcoming bubbles and foam.

I watched the warm spectacle, laughing. As I watched, I suddenly felt a pang in my chest. Slowly, I shuffled back to my room. I fell onto my bed, ignoring John and Michael's screaming, and started to sob. At first, it was just a few drops of shallow tears. Then, it turned to full blast flood. Pretty soon, my pillow became soaked. After changing, I helped all my little brothers into bed. I kissed each of their little foreheads as I said goodnight to each one. All of them smiled and said, "Goodnight Wendy." except for Tootles who accidentally said, "Goodnight Mother."

The house was a happy place tonight, all fit for new beginnings, new destinies, new loves. But somehow, I still couldn't get over the fact that Peter was gone. When would he come back? Would he be able to ever come back? And if he did, would he still be the same? I looked up at the night sky, hoping to see a sign. And as I stood watching,I saw clouds gather around the star that Peter told me about. Neverland was foggy. Wait, Neverland is foggy? That didn't seem right. Slowly, I curled my hands together. I closed my eyes as a shooting star passed by. "Take care of him. I love him. Please let us meet again, little star. Please let me love freely."


	3. Chapter 2: Peter's POV

Take me back, take me back, back to summer paradise ~Summer Paradise, Simple Plan

I bit my lip as I watched Wendy happily playing with the Lost Boys. I flew out the window, tears blurring my vision. Even Tinkerbell, who was so jealous at first, flew right next to me sadly. Wendy was the One. Mine. I flew into the starry London sky, I saw water droplets dripping down onto the roofs on houses. I realised it was my own tears. I shook them away and hovered over a particular house for a bit. I gazed into the second star to the right. Neverland wouldn't be the same once Wendy left. Even the Lost Boys wouldn't make it better. But they decided to grow up. So let them be.

'Home.' I heard Tink say right next to me. I looked at her glowing figure. Home it was. I tried flying up but I wouldn't budge. I tried again. I looked at Tink who shook her head. I felt myself sinking. No. This cannot be happening. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to fly upwards but my attempts were in vain because I felt myself sinking faster and the next thing I knew, I was falling.

I crashed onto the hard pavement floor. I got up groaning, brushing off some dust. I felt no broken bones nor blood. Thank goodness. I frantically looked around for Tink.

"Tink!" I called out into the empty atmosphere. I quickly clasped a hand around my mouth. I couldn't risk the people to know I'm here. Let alone the children. I was just a dream, hero, someone who took them to Neverland in their dreams. Oh no. I couldn't find Tink. The wind blew lightly, caressing my bare skin. I shivered a little. I looked around all the very inviting homes but I firmly told myself not to. I mean, I ran away from home. Why would I want another. I took one final glance at the second star to the right.

It was slightly foggy and I grimaced. Hook. A shooting past swept past the sky. I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together. I always believed that the wishes made by shooting stars was always heard by the fairies in Neverland. My breath made small puffs into the air as I muttered my wish. "Take care of Wendybird and the Lost Boys. Tink, if you're listening, please help me." I found a little shade and stood under. With the little pixie dust I always carried around for extra, I sprinkled some on myself. Think happy thoughts. I shut my eyes and thought of the happiest things. Neverland, Tink, making the pirates go mad, Wendy. I could've felt myself flying a little until I thought of Wendy.

Her light brown hair, her eyes, her rosy cheeks and full lips. I felt the taste of her lips when she kissed me. My eyes spared me the tears but my heart pained. It was useless. I will always be thinking of Wendy. Always be. I'll never forget her.


End file.
